


Morning ritual

by lilibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had to find a way to wake Danny up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning ritual

Slow kisses on his spine.

Sloppy, open, with a little tongue every now and then. Fingers retracing the wet path, bone after bone, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

First there are the cervical and Danny finds himself counting until the tongue starts tracing down the twelve thoracic. Steve always stops there, he stops the kisses and goes back to the top and Danny can’t help the moan and shudders in anticipation.

Once the fingers are down on the twelfth, Danny’s catching his breath and soon enough Steve goes slowly downward, insanely slowly even, and Danny hisses his name, only to be rewarded by a nip of teeth. Counting down the number of vertebrae left on the road to his coccyx is the only way Danny manages not to come.

When he arrives at zero, he lets himself breathe and then Steve’s hands are moving his globes apart and at last, his mouth is planting a kiss right there and Danny comes, seconds before the alarm clock goes off.

“Morning Danno”, Steve whispers in his ear before getting out of bed and into the ocean.

It is their morning ritual, the one Steve decided on when he realized Danny was never waking up before the clock. When he realized he liked seeing Danny, half naked, a cup of coffee in his hands, reading the papers on the lanai, while he is swimming back toward the house.

And yes, Danny complains to be awoken at the crack of dawn, he bitches about sleep and the importance of it, but every morning he is sitting on the chair, waiting for Steve to come back on shore so that he can say hello too.


End file.
